Secure detention facilities, e.g., jails and prisons, are commonly used to forcibly confine persons and deny those persons a variety of freedoms as punishment for crimes committed by such persons against the public. Some inmates of secure detention facilities will be well-behaved, while others will not and will instead resort to criminal behavior, including vandalism and violent behavior against themselves, other inmates, security personnel, or combinations thereof, at those secure detention facilities. Such inmates may, for example, attempt to destroy lighting fixtures installed in their secure detention facility. Inmates may alternatively or additionally use these lighting fixtures as hiding places for weapons or contraband, or even use components of those lighting fixtures to commit violent acts against themselves, other inmates, and/or security personnel. For example, an inmate may spend hours and hours breaking bolts lose from a lighting fixture in order to access one or more components of that lighting fixture that can be used to harm other inmates and/or security personnel.